


Purring is a Form of Love

by dontsaycrazy



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, Future Fic, Kagehina Exchange, M/M, Pets
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-14
Updated: 2015-02-14
Packaged: 2018-03-12 19:59:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,491
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3353450
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dontsaycrazy/pseuds/dontsaycrazy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hinata wants a pet, and Kageyama doesn't. Still, it's not like he can leave a small kitten out there in the cold, can he?<br/>(Written for KageHina Exchange)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Purring is a Form of Love

**Author's Note:**

> Written for KageHina Exchange. I was assigned to code number 72. I hope you like it! :D

     “A dog?”

     “No.”

     “A cat?”

     “No.”

     “A guinea pig?”

     “No.”

     “A turtle?”

     “No.”

     “Aw, come on, Kageyama!”

     “Why the hell do you want a pet so badly?” Kageyama asks with exasperation, finally looking up from the box he’s unpacking. “It’d feel lonely. We’re gonna be away at college all day long, remember?”

     “A fish, then?” Hinata asks with a hopeful smile. “It won’t feel lonely!”

     “Fish are boring.” Kageyama says, and then returns his attention to the box.

     “You’re boring,” Hinata mumbles, defeated.

     He lies on the floor on the floor with a small sigh, and stares up at the ceiling with a badly concealed pout on his face. Hinata had been sure that moving in with Kageyama was going to be fun. He had harbored a whole lot of expectations about it: long cuddle sessions on the couch while watching movies, making breakfast together (and trying not to burn down their apartment in the process), getting to sleep on the same bed every night… And, of course, getting a pet. A cute pet that they could love and pamper, a little furry thing to greet them every time they got home, always eager to play and be petted.

     Up until now, Hinata had been so excited with the prospect of getting a pet, that he hadn’t stop to consider that maybe that particular idea had never been in his boyfriend’s plans.

     “How come you don’t want a pet?” he asks, rolling over to lie on his stomach. “Everybody likes pets!”

     Kageyama stares at him for a moment, and shoots him a tiny smirk before returning to the task at hand.

     “I already have you,” he says after a moment.

     “Hey, I’m not a pet!”

     Hinata jumps up to throw himself on Kageyama’s back, and wrap his arms around his shoulders. His antics are met with half-hearted complains from the raven, who gives up on unpacking after Hinata begins to nuzzle the crook of his neck. They stay like that for a couple minutes, just enjoying each other’s warmth, until Kageyama’s voice breaks the silence.

     “Well, you _are_ pretty loud and expensive to feed.”

     He can’t hold back a snort at the indignant expression on Hinata’s face, and then breaks out into full laughter when the redhead punches him softly on the arm.

     “Asshole…” Hinata mutters, but his expression softens once Kageyama leaves a soft kiss on his cheek.

~•~

     Right now, there’s nothing that Kageyama wants more than to wrap himself in a fluffy blanket and sleep for hours. Or days, maybe. Preferably next to Hinata. And he would definitely _not_ mind a nice make out session after waking up.

     “Screw college,” Kageyama mutters under his breath, while he walks tiredly down the street. Despite the current sourness of his mood, a tiny smile manages to tug at the corner of his lips when he thinks that, after such a long and exhausting day, Hinata is waiting for him at home. And he’ll probably be eager to cuddle on the couch or take a much needed warm shower with him.

     Kageyama is deep in his Hinata-filled thoughts, when he hears a strange, high-pitched sound to his left. He stops walking, and looks around to try and find its source. After a few moments of silence, when the boy is about to keep walking, the sound reaches him again, louder this time.

     Kageyama looks down with a frown on his face, confused, and then everything makes sense when he hears the sound once again. Sitting between two garbage bags, trembling and cold, is the tiniest kitten he has ever seen. It looks up at him with wide yellow eyes, before meowing once again, an adorable little sound that almost makes Kageyama smile. Almost.

     Upon closer inspection, the boy notices how wet and dirty its orange fur is. A rush of concern invades his chest, and Kageyama stops to wonder exactly _why_ he’s worrying about a stray cat he has never seen before. The kitten meows again, still staring up at him.

     “You’re too loud,” Kageyama mumbles, crouching down in front of the kitten. “Are you hungry?” He stretches out his hand in front of its small face, and the tiny animal sniffs at it for a moment, before leaning in to rub his head on the palm of his hand.

     Kageyama stares at the cat with surprise. It begins to purr loudly, rubbing its minuscule head harder against his hand. The kitten opens its round yellow eyes to look at him like they had known each other forever, and there’s a certain fondness in its eyes that makes Kageyama’s heart flutter. The boy sighs, and reaches out to grab it. Once he’s holding the kitten, he notices just how small it is: small enough to be completely covered by his hands. The tiny cat is still trembling profoundly, probably because of the wetness of his fur, but it still purrs and closes his eyes when Kageyama caresses his head.

     “You shouldn’t trust people so much,” Kageyama mutters under his breath. The orange ball of fur in his hands stops trembling when the boy holds it against his chest protectively, and it lets out a tiny meow that sounds almost grateful.

 ~•~

     “You took too long!” are the words Hinata uses to greet his boyfriend once he finally gets home.

     The redhead appears from the kitchen, and runs to envelop Kageyama in a hug. The taller boy returns the hug without hesitating, wrapping his arms around Hinata’s waist, and sighing softly at the feeling of his familiar warmth spreading across his own body.

     “Sorry,” is all Kageyama says, after placing a tiny peck on Hinata’s lips.

     He refuses to mention that the reason for his tardiness had a lot to do with an unplanned visit to the vet, and a quick stop at the convenience store to buy some cat food and milk. Also, he decides not to share the fact that he’s currently hiding a stray cat inside his jacket.

~•~

     Hinata can’t know. If he finds out, he’ll want to keep it, and that can’t happen. They’re definitely not keeping it. Kageyama just brought it home for one night, and it was only because the kitten was wet and cold, and probably hungry. That’s it. He doesn’t want a pet. Pets are noisy and dependable, and they leave hair on every surface available. He knows that. Therefore, they are not keeping the cat. It’s only staying for one night. Just one night.

     That’s what Kageyama is thinking while he watches the kitten lap contentedly at his small bowl of milk. The boy has hide him (the vet said it was a male cat) in their apartment’s bite-sized laundry room, along with a small can of cat food, and a bowl of milk that is currently disappearing under the hungry animal’s attentions.

     “Ok, listen to me, you little fleabag,” Kageyama starts in a hushed voice. The kitten looks up at him, licking the remains of milk from his short whiskers. “You’re not staying here. I’m gonna take you to a shelter tomorrow, and then we’ll never see each other again.”

     The cat tilts his head slightly to the side, and then walks over to Kageyama and starts to rub himself against his shins, his entire body shaking to the vibrations of his loud purring.

     “Hey, don’t get so cozy with me!” Kageyama exclaims, leaning down to grab the cat in his hands, and look straight into his eyes. “I don’t even like cats, so don’t think you can charm me with that!”

     “Kageyama?” Hinata’s voice reaches him from the living room, startling the raven. “Who are you talking to?”

     “Ah, um,” Kageyama frantically searches for an answer, looking around the room as if the walls will give him one. “M-my mom called me on the phone!” he blurts out, and then waits nervously for Hinata to answer.

     “Oh, tell her I say hi!” he says cheerfully, and Kageyama sighs with relief.

     The cat chooses that exact moment to let out a _very_ loud meow.

     Kageyama shushes the kitten with urgency, earning a confused look from the tiny animal.

     “Shut up, he’ll hear you!” he hisses.

     “What was that sound?” Hinata asks, and Kageyama can hear approaching footsteps from the living room.

     _Shit, shit, shit._

Kageyama is so immersed in his own panic, that he doesn’t even stop to think of a coherent answer this time.

     “It was me! I meowed!” he exclaims. Kageyama winces at his own words, and lets out a small _“Shit!”_ from behind gritted teeth.

A few moments of silence go by, and Kageyama is beginning to wonder if Hinata even heard him, when the redhead speaks again.

     “You’re fricking weird,” Hinata concludes, and Kageyama hears him walking away, much to his relief.

     Kageyama turns to glare at the cat, who begins to purr once again, and tries to touch his face with his paw. Kageyama sighs and places him back on the floor before leaving the laundry room. He wishes, for all that’s sacred, that the kitten will stay silent that night.

     By the time they go to sleep, Hinata is thoroughly convinced that his boyfriend has developed a strong liking for meowing like a cat at the most random moments.

~•~ 

     When Kageyama wakes up, the first thing he notices is how cold the bed feels. He’s used to being the first one to wake up, with Hinata resting against his chest, or wrapped around him, with their bodies pressed closely together. Although he has never told him, Kageyama always spends a few minutes staring at Hinata’s sleeping face, and playing with his orange locks, before leaning down to press tiny kisses all over his face to wake him up. That’s one of his most cherished parts of the day. So, waking up to an empty bed is quite disappointing.

     He’s about to get up from the bed, when Hinata’s voice surprises him from behind the bedroom door. He sounds eerily calm, speaking in that tone of voice that makes Kageyama’s blood freeze in his veins, and can only mean one thing: his boyfriend is angry.

     “Kageyama-san,” Hinata opens the door and peeks his head inside, wearing a completely blank expression on his face. Kageyama swallows thickly and sits up on the bed.

     “Yes?” he manages to say, eyes fixed on Hinata’s menacingly unexpressive face.

     “Why is there a cat sleeping on top of our dirty laundry?”

     Kageyama blinks slowly a couple times, trying with all his might to maintain a neutral expression.

     “I don’t know what you’re talking about.”

     Needless to say, Hinata doesn’t believe him for one second.

     “You brought a cat home and you didn’t tell me!?” he exclaims, jumping on the bed on top of Kageyama, and effectively knocking the wind out of him.

     “Get off me, dumbass!” he chokes out, but his words are completely ignored.

     “I begged you for HOURS to let me bring a pet home!”

     “It was only for one night!” Kageyama explains. “He was cold out there, I couldn’t leave him alone!”

     “And now,” Hinata continues with his rant, once again refusing to acknowledge his boyfriend’s words. “You bring home the most adorable kitten and refuse to tell me!?”

     “That’s because I knew you’d want to keep it!” Kageyama retorts, sitting up to be face to face with him. “And we’re not gonna keep it!”

     “Hell YES we are gonna keep it!” Hinata exclaims, and then runs out the bedroom. Kageyama is about to ask him what the hell he’s doing, when the redhead returns with the kitten in his hands. “Look at him!” Hinata says, extending his arms to place the sleepy little cat just in front Kageyama’s face. “He’s adorable!”

     As if he’s trying to reaffirm Hinata’s words, the kitten reaches out and places his paw on Kageyama’s nose, before yawning wide and blinking drowsily a couple times.

     “He kinda is…” the raven mumbles, brows furrowing.

     “Of course he is!” Hinata says, hugging the cat against his chest, and rubbing his cheek on his small head.

     Kageyama remains silent, while he watches Hinata play with the kitten. The boy is talking to him in a tiny voice while petting his head, and the cat responds with soft meows and enthusiastic purring. Kageyama is sure that if Hinata could purr, he’d be doing it, too.

     “Shouyou,” the raven blurts out all of sudden.

     “What?” Hinata looks up at the sound of his name, and Kageyama shakes his head.

     “No, I’m saying we should name him Shouyou.”

     “What? No way!” The redhead shakes his head, and then looks back at the kitten. “His name’s gonna be Count Von Purrington!” he announces, smiling proudly.

     “That’s an awful name, you dumbass!”

     “You’re the one who wants to name him after me!”

     “Well, he looks like you.”

     “No, he doesn’t!”

     “Of course he does! He’s orange, small, and pretty goddamned loud.”

     Hinata glares angrily at his boyfriend, and he is about to spit out an angry reply, when the kitten jumps from his hands and to the bed, only to climb up on the sheets to rub his head against Kageyama’s cheek. Hinata’s expression softens immediately, and a bright smile makes its way across his previously angered face.

     “Aw, he likes you!” he says. Despite Kageyama’s efforts to hide it, Hinata can notice the light blush that spreads across his cheeks. “Maybe we should name him Tobio!” he says with a teasing smile.

     Kageyama shoots him an annoyed look, and then sighs with resignation when the kitten meows, and stares at him with wide eyes.

     “ _Fine,_ ” he grumbles.

     “You want to name him Tobio?”

     “Of course I don’t!” Kageyama exclaims with a frown. He lets out a deep sigh, and looks away from Hinata. “We can keep him, I guess…” he mumbles.

     He hasn’t even finished the sentence, before Hinata is jumping on the bed to wrap his arms around his neck and cover his face with kisses, much to the annoyance of the cat, who immediately retreats behind Kageyama’s back.

     “Thank you, thank you, thank you!” Hinata repeats over and over, punctuating each one of his words with a kiss.

     “I get it, I get it!” Kageyama groans, pushing the redhead away. He sighs with defeat at the sight of Hinata’s wide grin, and then lets him kiss him again, on the lips this time.

     “You’re the best,” Hinata says, pressing their foreheads together.

     “Shut up, you’re the one who’s going to take care of him,” Kageyama does his best to sound annoyed, but he still throws his arms around Hinata’s waist when he hears him giggle softly.

     Kageyama knows full well that he’s the one who’ll end up taking care of their new pet. Still, when he feels Hinata smiling wide against the skin of his neck, he can’t help but to think that looking after a cat or two can’t be too bad, as long as it makes his boyfriend happy.


End file.
